wharriscraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Torenstad
Torenstad or Tower City in common mouths, was concieved and built as the capital city of the former nation, Menningu Prima. Work started in the year 187 (Year 37, Era 3, Age 1) And completed 136 years later in 323 ( Year 23, Era 6, Age 1.) Menningu Prima was the greatest civilisation on Terra Prime, they existed as a unified nation long before the current records began. The city was meant to work as a unifying force for the civlizations increasingly expansive empire. The focal point of the city was the great Vegaturn Keep which housed the centre of national government including the Twin Thrones, the Undervault and the Bastion Halls. Around Vegaturn Keep sat the rest of the city, comprising of various districts including residential, commerical and military regions. Aswell as the functionable areas of the city there where several parks and recreational features including an extensive library. For centuries the city stood as a testiment to the power of the Menningu. Aside from maintaining the borders of the nation and protecting its citizens from the pockets of barbarians and cultists spread throughout the land, the nation saw relative peace and great prosperity. During the age of great enlightenment (1280-1435) the Twin Lords where expanding their peoples knowledge and understanding of the world around them in anyway possible. New expeditioins where launched almost yearly in an attempt to gain more knowledge. During this point the Mage Academy and Great Library where built and completed in 1389. Toward the end of the Eigth Era, Third Age, Jaan Torrentfire, a young mage fresh from the academy was assigned by his superiors to join an expedition to the far west (now known as the Moaning Fjord). What happened on this expedition is unknown, however Jaan wasn't seen after it. However, 5 years later Jaan's brother, Orin, reported finding his brother in Torenstad, slumpt outside the doorway of Orin's house. Shortly afterwards Jaan was announced dead. However, the cause of death was unknown. The only apparent physical symptom of any affliction was brilliant white hair, which was later confirmed by former colleauges at the Mage Academy not to be his natural hair colour. It was assumed that some form of magical influence had caused his death and an autopsy was scheduled for the following week. However it would never take place as within a matter of days more than 70% of the city's population would be wiped out by The Great Plague. Ironically as it was a mage that brought the plague to the capital, it was other mages that spread it to the many settlments. In fear of being contaminated many mages ported to distant villages and towns, dooming their inhabitants. It was Torenstads impenitrable and mighty fortress that acted as a last bastion for any potential attack that caused such high levels of mortality. As the plague began to spread most citizens took refuge in Vegaturn Keep and its Bastion Halls. In such a cramped and squalid situation it is not a suprise that almost all of the inhabitants of the keep where consumed by the plague, including the Twin Lords. With their deaths it was the end of the ancient reign of the Menningu Prima Empire. Current City At the point of the server time Fourth Age, Fourth Era (1655), Torenstad is part of and the centre for the Enclave . Category:Locations Category:Enclave Category:City